


Burgers & Fries, Oh My

by UnderElk (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Eating Disorders, Ecto belly, Messy eating, Other, Slice of Life, Solo Sans, Stuffing, undertum - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnderElk
Summary: WARNING: 16+, Contains Undertale feederistic content (I.e- getting fat. I.e- liking it), also called ‘Undertum’. If this is not your thing, please keep scrolling. Thank you.Summary: With Papyrus and Frisk preoccupied for the next 30 minutes and the house all to himself, Sans exploits this small gap in time, indulging in his long awaited guilty pleasure, a double order of burg with extra ketchup. ONESHOTLAST WARNING, THIS IS BELLY FETISH TERRITORY!!! IF YOU DISLIKE, LEAVE!! Thank you again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dedication fic to the amazingly awesome http://stuffedart.tumblr.com/  
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.s- Due to personal circumstances, I will be removing myself from the Undertum fandom permanently. However, I am leaving these stories for others to enjoy. I apologize to those wished for me to continue working on this story and others but I cannot. I apologize for the inconvenience and wish everyone the best.  
> -Elk

While sitting crossed femured on his messy sagging mattress, Sans finally managed to scoot himself farther back onto the bed that rested up against his bedroom wall. Leaning back to get comfortable, the sudden shift caused his ill-fitted t-shirt to further ride up and over his already exposed ecto tummy. The magic sack was already slightly full, with soft blue and cream swirls dancing happily inside. It had been a long day, what with the human showing up a bit earlier than expected.

All day, he had been accompanying his brother around as he staged and structured various ‘puzzles’ for the human to ‘solve’, per usual. All day the human played along, solving everything seamlessly, without hitch nor incident. They’d turned up at his sentry station, far earlier then usual. It’d caught him off guard to wake up from a mid-morning nap to see a small face hovering over him. But hey, even if everything fell back into place relatively quickly, the small variety was still better than none. Heck, they’d even been unarmed and dust free this time around.

Sans stretched over to the side, grabbing a slightly crumpled brown paper carry out bag, pulling the warm weighted greasy goods into his lap.  
A low rumbling ‘mmmmm’ resonated deep within his non existent throat, as he inhaled slowly through his nose hole, sticking his hands into the partially opened bag.  
Digging inside further, Sans felt around blindly until he brushed over the first container of fries sitting on top of his ‘double order of burg’ and second container of fries flushed against a family size bottle of ketchup laying on its back at the bottom.

Although a fantastic cook, the fire elemental always worked a bit to hastily when packaging orders to go. Though Sans didn’t order out often, whenever Grillby had to handle any sort paper, he’d quickly shovel everything in, slightly in fear of burning the container and contents inside.

Shoveling was Sans job, he thought to himself with a chuckle. He hadn’t eaten since morning, or what was presumed as ‘morning time’ down here. He quickly ran over what he had eaten in his head, as he plucked a finger full of fries from the bag and quickly inserted them into his slotted mouth. Three ketchup packs and a bag of sour cream and onion chips was all that was left in the entire house, since he ‘accidentally’ forgot to go shopping. It wasn’t his fault honestly. He grabbed another phalange full of fries with one hand, moving farther inside the bag to pull out one of the double stacked burgers, nestled together. On the outskirts of town, New Home to be precise, was a shop he and Paps had frequented since his early teens. With a large selection of produce and goods, for affordably low prices the store got a lot of his business, and with his recently ‘acquired’ mid section, it was becoming more of a second home, especially the bakery section.

It was obvious that Sans had ‘put on a few’, coining Alphys gentle terminology. But, if the store hadn’t continued offering that buy 5, get 5 free bake sale for the last three weeks, his 'increased appetite’ wouldn’t be so severe now. Since then Papyrus had been riding his 'boney’ ass about cutting back and try exercising. Pfft, like that’ll ever happen.

The first few binges hadn’t done anything. He ate until a slightly pudgy ecto tummy of excess magic would conjure on it’s own, and then he’d stop. Within the next few hours any magical evidence would fade away, with a temporary boost in his HP. As time went on however, he would eat just a little more than last time, the sensation of being filled with excess magic buzzing through and around his bones pleasantly, until one incident.

Admittedly, drinking and talking politics with Bert the Bear wasn’t the smartest decision ever, or drunkenly accepting Greater Dog’s chili cheese fry eating challenge, but hey if reckless wasn’t his middle name.

Somehow the night ended with he and Doggo on the outskirts of New Home, just away from the MTT Resort. Biding the dog farewell as he made his way to the resort to crash, Sans lobbied passed the Core and deeper into town. He wasn’t sure where he was going until he turned up outside the store just as the manager was opening up. After some much needed banter and sobering, the Deer like monster ushered him towards the back of the store to the bakery counter. Once all the machinery was on and activated, the monster then set aside five 'complimentary’ muffin tops for Sans, being the first customer of the day and all. Upon mentioning the sale and all that it entailed, Sans ordered the 5 for 5 special along with the others things she had given to him already. His original intention was to buy enough to last him the teleport back and to share with Paps. Unfortunately, once he and the deer monster got to catching up he accidentally ate everything and even a few extra desserts before realizing.

Laughing him off, and dismissing his offers to pay, the monster just bagged up another set of pastries and sent him on his way.  
It all started from then, and ever since his appetite had been out of control and vastly getting worse. His tummy talking literal days to subside now. What was in those pastries anyways?

The thought of blueberry cream cheese filled muffin tops, sent a surge of hunger pains through Sans gut, spurring him to go tear open the white paper wrapped double water sausage patty cheese burgers in one go. How Grillby ever managed to wrap the food like this, was beyond him.

The sugary breakfast treats almost rivaled what he had now, almost. Time was of the essence unfortunately, seeing as Paps was having his 'battle encounter’ with the human. He had about ten minutes of peace before Paps would be back for his 'Date’ and then he’d have to accompany the human to lunch.  
He bit into the first burger, peppered with sautéed white onions, heavy mayo on both sesame seed bun and heel, pickles on the bottom, tomatoes and lettuce graced the top, while cheese was loaded inside the patties. It was a dripping mess and he couldn’t care to stop as the oils and juices ran down his phalanges, going through the gap of his radius and ulna. It was all too good.

Choking back a moan, Sans continued to shovel more of the sandwich into his boney jaws, chewing big chunks of bread and meat, swigging it down with rich thick sweetened ketchup, from the bottle he fished out. As he continued on, a pickle managed to wiggle free, slipping from the bottom bun, and sliding into his already messy greasy shirt.

He grabbed at the rogue veggie but his fingers were too slick to hold onto it, causing his hand so slide down his already bulging out tummy, smearing a hand like swipe down the exposed top half. The pickle limply slide down the remainder of his belly, resting in the already paunched bellybutton area, made from accumulated belly fat. Simply grabbing it, he quickly popped it into his mouth, digging back into the bag to pull out a few more fries.

Bringing himself back to reality, Sans looked over at his nightstand to see the clock, indicating that Papyrus was already finished with he human and would be heading back soon. To save on time, Sans then squished the remaining first burger into the palm of his hand, clenching the fries in the other from all the grease and juice. It was messy, and slippery but he loved it that way. Once the food was secure, he maneuvered the fries into the flattened burger and bun, curling the mushed food into a make shift taco, cramming it all it.

Five awkward chews later, he inserts the ketchup’s flat tops nozzle to the slotted opening in his mouth, squirting out the contents inside in a slow continuous press. The feeling of being over fed, slowly lulling him into a haze as he began softly stroking pleasurable circles on the crests of his hip bones through his pellucid muffin topping gut.

Suddenly a loud buzzing startles him out of his snacking stupor, causing him to choke slightly by overflowing ketchup into his mouth and all over his hands. Slight panic sets in as the food temporarily blocked up at the back of his mouth, near where his mouth and throat tapered. He relaxed once more, remembering that breathing was optional.

Fishing out the phone in his jacket’s pocket, his distal thumb phalange clumsily swipes over the screen, smearing greasy ketchup streaks before finally pressing the talk button, the room illuminating with artificial light.

“BROTHER! WHERE HAVE YOU SNUCK OFF TOO?”

Papyrus booming voice could be heard well echoing through the room, blaring in Sans ear hole. Unfazed and unblinking, Sans answers with a mumble, buying himself sometime to swallow a large part of the blocked food, absorbing it into magic. Papyrus, questions him again, the blockage finally gone.

“Home…bro”, was all Sans could manage. Slightly winded from swallowing so much so fast.  
His boney cheeks creak sorely from the sudden cram of ketchup, more than half the bottle gone and mostly on his shirt.

“H-HOME! LAZY BONES, YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE AT YOUR POST! THE HUMAN COULD BE HEADING TO YOUR WATERFALL STATION AS WE SPEA-S-SANS?”, “yea bro”, Sans answered back, voice thick and unclear as he took another handful of fries and packed them into his mouth.

“YOU’RE EATING AREN’T YOU? AND GRILLBYS NO LESS?! UGHHH! WHY MUST YOU INSIST ON EATING THAT GREASY SLOP ALL THE TIME BROTHER?! IT’S CLEARING DOING NOTHING FOR YOUR HEALTH.

Sans just winced at the phone as his brother continued, swallowing down the half chewed wad. The food dolloped down into his ecto tummy, converting into a light cream colored swirl, adding to the already semi translucent slow churning pool. His stomach lit up a bit brighter, gurgling happily due to the oils and seasonings on the first container of fries and sandwich. It was faintly beginning to engorge itself of the excess magic, adding to what was already built up from last time. Small, slightly multi colored bubbles littered themselves through out the fleshy paunch as it expanded and drew tighter while he threw his skull back, successfully emptying the remaining few fries in the container.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, removing the drool and nuzzling the phone in-between his Scapula and rounded jaw. Now with free hands, he reached over and pulled the second burger atop his belly, his 'Portable Table’ as he liked to call it.

Suddenly fascinated with the organ, Sans began his exploration of his belly, kneading his side and watching his digits sink into the fatty ghost flesh, trapping a particularly dark blue swirl in the clamped down section. He played some more as he one handedly dressed the second sandwich in the remaining ketchup, all the while listening to Papyrus ramble on about nutrition and the importance of physical fitness. Woo boy when his brother got on a role, all he could do was listen and seldomly respond with the occasional 'Uh huh’.

This burger was significantly cooler, so most of the grease and wet sauces didn’t run as much when he held it, but upon using both hands to clasp it, cheese, ketchup and mayo came running out sides and onto his already drenched shirt. He was a fucking mess at this point, sauces plastering the top of the bunched up shirt that stuck to his ribs from all the liquids. His tummy had long since bunched up the shirt as its swollen rounding form sat inside a puddle of rolls. His stomach was completely exposed, resting heavy on his femurs. It’s tight, rounding top and chunky soft bottom, jiggled slightly as he groaned in anticipation of the next one. He didn’t have much time, as he knew Paps would be home any minute. Ignoring the rest of his brothers ranting, the phone slide from his jaw, burying down onto the covers next to him, muffling his brother and plunging the room into darkness aside from his glowing belly.

As he bit into the second sandwich, he gave out a small whimper as the flavors flooded his mouth. It was always better with ketchup, so he scooped the remainder of it from his shirt, sucking it off of three of his phalanges.

Sans continued on stuffing his face, greedily taking in more and more, chewing less and less. Soft gasps and murmurs escaped him as he delighted in the texture and taste. He tried catching himself as he quickly crammed the last of food into his mouth, but ended up gagging instead. His reflex caused the food to hilt again, intensifying the dull pricking pleasure already traveling down his vertebrae, reaching his lumbar and beyond.

Acting on its own, his tongue surged forward inside his skull, sweeping across the roof of his mouth, helping to maneuver the food farther down into the taper, while cleaning away the stuck on burger patty and bread he managed to lodge up there. As the pressure in his mouth lessened, the remaining food was licked clean from the back of his molars and K-9’s. His tongue twisted and curled up against his mouth’s ceiling, drawing out shudder and whine from him, as he savored the fleeting flavors. After he finished licking the remnants away, a phantom tickling sensation remained, leaving his mouth hypersensitive.

As he breathed through his mouth from slight discomfort, the fullness of his tummy began to slowly wind him up. His hips twitched slightly, as he adjusted himself, his heavy tummy rubbing his hip bones vigorously with every slight switch in position.

Now with his mouth completely food free, he turned to the bag with the remaining fries inside. Instead of eating a handful at a time, he simply dumped the second container of fires into the brown carry out bag. Turning the bag to his mouth, he opened as wide as he could and noisily devoured the greasy pieces of potato that poured down into his tapered throat without chewing. Each piece was almost instantly vaporized into magic once funneled to the end.

His eye lights disappear as he felt his tummy developing another roll, reveling in the sensation as he continued to eat. The feeling spurned his hips to roll forward, with a series of quick swears mumbled with a partially full mouth. The second order of fries was much larger than the first, so he stopped breathing to fully feel himself widen.

With the bag was completely empty, his stomach was tight, bloated and flabby all at once. Struggling to recompose himself, Sans ventured a look into his lap, seeing that his belly had partially overtaken another half inch of his femur bone. He never grew this fast with any other foods, but Grillbys always seem to convert into magical energy the smoothest, with it actually 'sticking to his ribs’ per say.

The pun gave him a giggle, causing his belly to jiggle and ripple in movement. Crumpling the paper bag in his hands, Sans shot the empty container into the darkness of his room, shifting himself into sideways laying position, with his tummy spilling across the bed.

Just as he was beginning to stretch out, the phone began digging into his vaguely translucent side, causing discomfort and small building panic to creep coldly across his brow and down his spine. He had forgotten that he didn’t hang up!

Never had he ever eaten like such a slob in front of anyone, except for the other night at Grillbys. That night involved alcohol, so he gave himself a pass, but he always tried remain at least a bit dignified out in public, ESPECIALLY in front of Papyrus. This sort of thing was something he did in private, but now with the dead silence of the device, and no remembrance of a dial tone, Sans began to panic…

Two unsuccessful attempts to heave upright, had Sans rolling over onto his belly, to grab his phone and roll back into place. As painful as it was to lie on top of the stuffed organ, he disregarded it, looking over at the phone in his hand.

Tapping it twice, revealed that the screen was completely off and then he realized that the phone had died. 'Oh thank Glob’ he sighed outwardly, pun on the tip of his 'lips’ as Papyrus came inside the house with a loud BANG, the human in tow, scaring Sans half to death.

With the date proceeding nicely, Sans managed to roll onto his back, closing his eye sockets as his massive gut pinned him to the bed. Massaging it softly, he took a moment to bask in the enjoyment of his binge, resting up for his lunch date with the human later on that day.


End file.
